


Fairy Boys: Momentary Seizure of Love

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Glitterverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Fairy Boys series (6). Remus J. Lupin had never considered himself a masochist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Boys: Momentary Seizure of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Remus J. Lupin had never considered himself a masochist.

The pain inflicted upon his thin frame every month was like the moon's pull on the oceans -- it swept and roiled over his skin like breaking waves, sometimes gentle, often not. The floating, clutching fingers of seaweed were his screams, the salty bubbles of froth were his tears, the warped reflection of the moon in the water was his body. Warped out of shape, pitted with scars of long-ago assaults, flickering... bright and beautiful, yes -- he knew he was beautiful. But **warped**.

And then he fell in love with a star.

It was unspeakably strange. The moon was such an overbearing force in his life that he **knew** nothing would ever be stronger. But that's because he didn't look closely enough at the things around him. **That** was strange, too. The meticulousness of his schoolwork, his curiosity and burning desire to read every book ever written, his pensive, philosophical moments of thought so deep that no amount of finger-clicks in front of his nose or repetitions of his name could rouse him... he should have known that stars are bigger and brighter than the moon.

Bigger and brighter than the moon, and so much warmer. And the pain his **star** inflicted upon his thin frame was delicious. The stretching and bites and thrusting and pinching fingers closing hard around stiffened nipples, the way his arms were held tightly above his head as those beloved teeth worked their own particular brand of magic over his body, each momentary seizure of love merging into the next and building up inside him until he exploded in a supernova of bliss.

Remus J. Lupin had never considered himself a masochist.

Until he fell in love with his star, and forgot about his moon.

~END~


End file.
